wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/XI
Rodzina Połanieckich 54 Od czasu wspólnej wycieczki pani Anety i Kopowskiego do Leśniczówki coś się zmieniło w towarzyskim nastroju mieszkańców Przytułowa. Zawiłowski patrzył wprawdzie po dawnemu w oczy narzeczonej i zachwycał się nią bez miary, natomiast w obejściu się jej z nim i z innymi był jakiś leciuchny odcień złego humoru. Kopowski czuł się jakby skrępowany; na Castelkę spoglądał tylko ukradkiem, zbliżał się do niej skwapliwie, ale tylko w nieobecności pani Anety, a natomiast przysiadał się częściej do panny Ratkowskiej, z którą rozmawiał jakby w roztargnieniu. Pani Aneta była jeszcze rezolutniejsza niż zwykle i ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu „Józia" rozciągnęła tak baczną opiekę nad wszelkimi sprawami w Przytułowie, że dwukrotnie jeszcze brała Kopowskiego na osobną rozmowę. Wzrok Castelki nie gonił za Koposiem z taką półwesołą, półironiczną swobodą jak dawniej — natomiast chmurne oczy panny Ratkowskiej zwracały się na Zawiłowskiego z pewnym współczuciem, słowem: coś się zmieniło zarówno w spojrzeniach, jak w stosunkach. Były to jednak zmiany dostrzegalne chyba dla oka bardzo bystrego i przywykłego patrzeć w tego rodzaju życie, w którym, w braku większych celów i tęgiej codziennej pracy, najmniejsze odcienia uczuć, najbardziej subtelne ruchy myśli, a nawet usposobień, nie tylko przybierają pozory doniosłych wypadków, ale częstokroć kryją w sobie rzeczywiste ich zarody. Zewnętrznie, życie to pozostało tym, co było, to jest jakby codziennym świętowaniem, majówką, wiejskim wywczasem splecionym z miłości, estetycznych wrażeń, mniej więcej subtelnych rozmów i wreszcie zabaw. Ułożenie całego szeregu tych zabaw tak, aby dzień został zapełniony, było jedynym zadaniem obciążającym umysły, a i to największą jego część brał na siebie, jako gospodarz, pan Osnowski. Pewnego jednak poranku jednostajną pogodę tego życia przerwał grom pod postacią dwóch listów z czarnymi obwódkami pod adresem Osnowskiego i Zawiłowskiego. W chwili, gdy je przyniesiono, całe towarzystwo było przy poobiedniej kawie — i oczy pań zwróciły się z ciekawością i niepokojem na czytających, którzy wydobywszy karty z otwartych kopert, zawołali niemal jednocześnie: — Pan Zawiłowski umarł! Wiadomość uczyniła wielkie wrażenie. Pani Broniczowa jako osoba dawnej szkoły, pamiętająca czasy, w których przybycie sztafety na wieś obowiązywało tkliwsze istoty do zemdlenia, nim nawet pokazało się, co sztafeta przywiozła — wpadła w rodzaj odrętwienia połączonego z utratą mowy; panna Ratkowska, która czas jakiś spędziła w domu Zawiłowskich i miała dla nich wielką przyjaźń, pobladła naprawdę; panna Castelli chwyciwszy rękę pani Broniczowej starała się ją przyprowadzić do przytomności szepcąc półgłosem: Voyons chére, tu n'es pas raisonnable! Pani Aneta zaś, jakby chcąc sprawdzić własnymi oczyma treść zawiadomienia, wyjęła je z rąk męża i poczęła czytać: „Śp. Eustachy Zawiłowski rozstał się z tym światem w dniu 25 lipca etc. Pogrążona w żalu córka zaprasza krewnych i przyjaciół na pogrzeb w kościele parafialnym w Jaśmieniu w dniu 28 bm., etc." Po czym nastała chwila milczenia, którą przerwał pierwszy Zawiłowski. — Mało go znałem — rzekł — i niegdyś byłem do niego uprzedzony, ale teraz szczerze mi go żal, bom się przekonał, że to był z gruntu zacny człowiek. — I on cię też szczerze pokochał — odpowiedział Osnowski. — Miałem tego dowody. Pani Broniczowa, która przez ten czas przyszła do siebie, oświadczyła, iż dowody teraz dopiero mogą pokazać się w całej pełni i że serce pana Eustachego prawdopodobnie okaże się jeszcze większe, niż przypuszczają. „Pan Eustachy zawsze bardzo kochał Niteczkę, a taki człowiek nie mógł być zły." Jej, to jest pani Broniczowej. chwilami przypominał Teodora, i dlatego tak się do niego przywiązała. Był wprawdzie czasem o tyle szorstki, o ile Teodor był zawsze łagodny, ale obaj mieli jednaką prawość duszy, którą Pan Bóg najlepiej potrafi osądzić. Potem zwróciła się do Niteczki przypominając jej, że najmniejsze wzruszenie nabawia ją ściskania w dołku, i prosząc, żeby się tym razem starała nie poddać wrodzonej tkliwości. Zawiłowski też w poczuciu, że i jego, i Niteczkę po raz pierwszy dotknął jakiś wspólny smutek, począł całować jej ręce. Nastrój ów przerwał dopiero Kopowski, który rzekł jakby w zamyśleniu nad znikomością rzeczy ludzkich: — Ciekawym, co panna Helena zrobi z fajkami po panu Zawiłowskim? Rzeczywiście stary szlachcic miał słynny na całe miasto zbiór fajek i w swoim czasie, przez niechęć do papierosów i cygar, urządzał nawet u siebie zebrania dla miłośników cybucha. Troska Kopowskiego o te fajki nie została jednak zaspokojona, raz dlatego, że Zawiłowskiemu przynieśli w tej chwili list od Połanieckiego zawierający również wiadomość o śmierci staruszka i wezwanie na pogrzeb, a po wtóre z tej przyczyny, że Osnowski począł naradzać się z żoną nad wyjazdem do Jaśmienia. Stanęło na tym, że wszyscy wyruszą zaraz do miasta, gdzie panie zdążą jeszcze pokupować rozmaite żałobne drobiazgi, a nazajutrz, w dzień pogrzebu, będą w Jaśmieniu. Tak się też i stało. Zawiłowski, zaraz po przyjeździe, wstąpił do siebie, by odwieźć rzeczy i przygotować na jutro czarne ubranie, a następnie poszedł do Połanieckich, w przypuszczeniu, że może i oni przyjechali od Bigielów. Służący powiedział mu, że wczoraj był tylko pan, ale zaraz odjechał do Jaśmienia, koło którego państwo od dwóch tygodni wynajęli czy nawet kupili dom. Usłyszawszy to wrócił do willi Osnowskich, by wieczór spędzić z narzeczoną. W przedpokoju zdziwiły go dochodzące z głębi domu tony straussowskiego walca, więc spotkawszy w następnym saloniku pannę Ratkowską począł ją wypytywać, kto gra. — Niteczka gra z panem Kopowskim — odrzekła panna Ratkowską. — To pan Kopowski już tu jest? — Przyszedł przed kwadransem. — A państwo Osnowscy? — Jeszcze nie wrócili z miasta. Anetka robi sprawunki. Zawiłowski po raz pierwszy w życiu uczuł pewne niezadowolenie z Niteczki. Rozumiał, że stary zmarły szlachcic nie był jej niczym, niemniej jednak chwila do grania walca na cztery ręce z Kopowskim wydała mu się nieodpowiednią. Miał poczucie, że tkwi w tym jakiś brak smaku. I pani Broniczowa, której nie brakło światowej domyślności, odgadła widocznie to wrażenie z jego twarzy. — Niteczka była ogromnie i wzruszona, i zmęczona — rzekła na wstępie — a jej nic tak nie uspokaja jak muzyka. Zaniepokoiłam się też bardzo. bo już ją zaczęło ściskać w dołku, więc gdy nadszedł pan Kopowski, sama zaproponowałam, żeby coś zagrali. Oni jednak przestali grać — i niemiłe wrażenie Zawiłowskiego poczęło się z wolna rozpraszać. W tej willi było dla niego mnóstwo świeżych, drogich wspomnień. O zmroku począł chodzić z Niteczką pod rękę po pokojach i zatrzymując się w różnych miejscach, co chwila coś sobie przypominał. — Pamiętasz? — mówił w pracowni — tu przy malowaniu wzięłaś mnie za skronie, by mi odwrócić głowę, a ja pierwszy raz w życiu pocałowałem cię w rękę. Jakeś powiedziała: „Niech pan pomówi z ciocią" — straciłem nie tylko przytomność, ale oddech... Moja ty wybrana, moja najdroższa... Ona zaś odpowiedziała: — A jakiś ty był wtenczas blady: — Trudno nie być bladym, jak komuś serce zamiera ze wzruszenia. Przecie ja już cię kochałem bez pamięci. Panna Castelli podniosła oczy w górę i po chwili rzekła: — Jakie to wszystko dziwne! — Co, Niteczko? — Że to się tak jakoś zaczyna i zaczyna, jak jakieś próbowanie, jak jakaś gra... potem się coraz bardziej w to wchodzi — i nagle: klamka zapada. Zawiłowski począł przyciskać jej ramię do piersi i odrzekł: — A tak! klamka zapadła. Mam moją jasną dziewczynę i nie puszczę. Potem chodząc ciągle pod rękę przeszli do wielkiego salonu. Zawiłowski wskazał oszklone drzwi i rzekł: — Nasz balkon i nasza akacja. Mroczyło się coraz bardziej. Przedmioty w pokoju pogrążały się w cień; gdzieniegdzie tylko na złoconych ramach obrazów połyskiwały światełka, jakby jakieś oczy podglądające młodą parę. — Kochasz ty mnie? — spytał nagle Zawiłowski. — Ty wiesz! — Powiedz: tak! — Tak! Wówczas przycisnął jeszcze silniej jej ramię i począł mówić zmienionym przez wzbierające uczucie głosem: — Ty po prostu nie masz pojęcia, ile w tobie jest szczęścia. Słowo ci daję: nie masz pojęcia! Ty nie wiesz, jak ja cię kocham. Ja bym za ciebie życie oddał. Ja bym świat oddał za twój jeden włosek! Tyś mój świat, moje życie, moje wszystko! Ja bym bez ciebie teraz umarł. — Siądźmy — szepnęła panna Castelli. — Takam zmęczona. I siedli wsparci o siebie ramionami, ukryci w mroku. Nastała chwila milczenia. — Co tobie? Ty cały drżysz — szepnęła panna Lineta. Lecz i sama, czy to rozkołysana wspomnieniami, czy porwana jego uczuciem lub bliskością, poczęła oddychać śpieszniej i przymknąwszy oczy, pierwsza podsunęła mu usta. A tymczasem Kopowski nudził się widocznie w przyległym pokoju z panną Ratkowską i panią Broniczową, albowiem w tejże chwili rozległy się tony tego walca, którego przedtem grali z Linetą. Zawiłowskiemu, gdy wrócił do siebie, własne kawalerskie mieszkanie wydało się obrazem pustki i smutku, jakimś bezcelowym koczowiskiem, po którym nie zostaje nawet wspomnienie — i pomyślał, iż ta złota Niteczka już tak obwinęła mu się koło serca, że naprawdę żyć by bez niej nie chciał i nie mógł. Pogrzeb pana Zawiłowskiego odbył się nazajutrz niezbyt trumnie. Majątki okoliczne, jako leżące bliżej miasta, należały po większej części do ludzi zamożnych, którzy lato spędzali za granicą, a z tej samej przyczyny niewielu znajomych pana Zawiłowskiego pozostało i w mieście. Nadciągnęły tylko liczne gromady włościan, które tłocząc się w kościele spoglądały na trumnę jakby ze zdziwieniem, że pan tak możny, mający w bród gruntów, pieniędzy i statku, idzie do ziemi jak pierwszy lepszy chłop siedzący gdzieś na komornym na wyczółkach. Inni patrzyli z zazdrością na pannę, na którą „tyle dobra" spaść miało. I taka jest natura ludzka, że nie tylko chłopi, ale i ludzie wykwintni, dalsi lub bliżsi znajomi pana Zawiłowskiego, nie mogli nawet w czasie samej ceremonii pogrzebowej powstrzymać się od rozmyślania, co też panna Helena uczyni z tymi milionami, które jej pozostaną do otarcia łez. Byli i tacy, którzy odgadując w młodym Zawiłowskim, jako w ostatnim krewnym tegoż nazwiska, spadkobiercę znacznej części majątku, zadawali sobie po cichu pytanie, czy ten szczęśliwy poeta, a jutro może milioner, nie przestanie wierszy pisywać. I myśleli, jakby z pewnym niewytłumaczonym zadowoleniem, że prawdopodobnie przestanie. Główną jednak uwagę zwracała panna Helena. Podziwiano powszechnie poddanie się, z jakim zniosła tę stratę, tym boleśniejszą, że po śmierci ojca pozostawała sama jedna na świecie, bez bliższych krewnych, jak młody poeta — i nawet bez przyjaciół, o których przestała się od dawna starać. Szła za trumną z twarzą, po której spływały łzy, ale spokojną, tym zwykłym u niej, trochę martwym i kamiennym spokojem, wróciwszy zaś z pogrzebu opowiadała o śmierci ojca tak, jakby od niej upłynęło przynajmniej kilka miesięcy. Panie z Przytułowa nie mogły zrozumieć, że mówi przez nią ogromna wiara i że na mocy owej wiary śmierć ta, wobec innej, którą przeżyła i która poszarpała jej duszę, wydała jej się czymś smutnym wprawdzie, ale zarazem błogosławionym, wyciskającym łzy żalu, ale nie rozpaczy. Jakoż stary pan Zawiłowski umarł bardzo pobożnie, choć prawie nagle. Od czasu przybycia do Jaśmienia miał zwyczaj spowiadać się dwa razy na tydzień, więc nie brakło mu pociechy religijnej. Umarł z różańcem w ręku, na swoim fotelu, zasnąwszy poprzednio lekkim snem, bez żadnych cierpień, gdyż codzienne jego dolegliwości opuściły go na kilka dni przedtem, tak że już począł nabierać nadziei zupełnego wyzdrowienia. Panna Helena, opowiadając o tym swym zaciszonym i monotonnym głosem, zwróciła się wreszcie do Zawiłowskiego i rzekła: — O panu też wspominał bardzo często. Może na godzinę jeszcze przed śmiercią mówił, że jeśli pan przyjedzie do Buczynka do państwa Połanieckich, żeby mu zaraz dać znać, bo się chce koniecznie z panem widzieć. Ojciec bardzo, bardzo pana kochał i cenił. — Droga pani — rzekł Zawiłowski podnosząc do ust jej rękę — żałuję go też serdecznie razem z panią. Było coś szlachetnego i szczerego zarówno w jego tonie, jak w słowach, więc oczy panny Heleny zaszły łzami, płacz zaś pani Broniczowej rozległ się tak głośno, że gdyby nie flakonik z solami podany przez pannę Castelli, byłby prawdopodobnie przeszedł w atak nerwowy. Lecz panna Zawiłowska, jakby nie słysząc tych łkań, poczęła dziękować Połanieckiemu za pomoc, jakiej od niego doznała, on bowiem zajął się pogrzebem i tymi kłopotami, jakimi śmierć bliskich obarcza w dodatku do nieszczęścia tych, którzy bliskich tracą. On zaś wziął to wszystko na siebie i przez uczynność, i dlatego, że obecnie chwytał każdą sposobność, by się czymś zająć, zagłuszyć i wyjść z męczącego koła rozmyślań. Marynia nie była na pogrzebie, gdyż mąż nie życzył sobie, by się narażała na tłok i zmęczenie, natomiast dotrzymywała pannie Zawiłowskiej towarzystwa w domu niosąc jej pociechę, jaką było można. Obecnie chciała ją zabrać wraz z przytulowskimi paniami do Buczynka, a nawet zatrzymać u siebie kilka dni. Połaniecki popierał jej prośbę, ale panna Helena, mając w domu starą swą nauczycielkę, odmówiła zapewniając panią Marynię, że w Jaśmieniu nie będzie jej wcale przykro i że zwłaszcza w pierwszych dniach nie chciałaby go porzucać. Za to panie z Przytułowa, które i tak za namową Świrskiego miały zamiar odwiedzić Połanieckich, pojechały chętnie wraz ze znajomymi panami do Buczynka — tym bardziej, że pani Broniczowa czuła ochotę dowiedzieć się od Połanieckiego bliższych szczegółów o ostatnich chwilach zmarłego. Pani Marynia, która z wielką ciekawością przypatrywała się pannie Ratkowskiej, zabrała ją teraz do swego powozu — i stało się to, co się czasem zdarza na świecie: oto obie młode kobiety od razu poczuły ku sobie nieprzeparty pociąg. W smutnych oczach panny Ratkowskiej, w jej wyrazie, w jej twarzy „zaciszonej", wedle wyrażenia Świrskiego, było coś takiego, że pani Marynia niemal od pierwszego wejrzenia odgadła naturę nieśmiałą, przywykłą do zamykania się w sobie, ale delikatną i tkliwą. Z drugiej strony panna Ratkowska tyle nasłuchała się od młodego Zawiłowskiego o Maryni (a nasłuchała się dlatego, że inne panie w Przytułowie nierade podawały ucha pochwałom bliźnich), iż widząc w jej oczach zajęcie i sympatię, do których w swym ubóstwie i samotności nie przywykła, przylgnęła do niej całym sercem. W ten sposób przyjechały do Buczynka jako dobre przyjaciółki, i Świrski, który wraz z Połanieckim, Osnowskim i Kopowskim, przybył tuż za nimi, nie potrzebował wielkiej domyślności, by odgadnąć, że sąd Maryni będzie dla panny Stefci pochlebny. Chciał jednak go usłyszeć. Marynia poczęła pokazywać gościom swoją nową rezydencję, która miała zostać jej własnością. Połaniecki bowiem już był postanowił kupić Buczynek. Oglądano zwłaszcza ogród, w którym rosły nadzwyczaj stare białodrzewy. Świrski, korzystając z tej przechadzki, podał rękę Maryni i w powrotnej drodze do domu, gdy towarzystwo rozproszyło się nieco po wszystkich alejach, spytał z wielkim impetem: — Cóż pani? jakie pierwsze wrażenie? — Jak najlepsze. Ach, jakie to musi być dobre i tkliwe dziecko! Niech pan stara się ją poznać. — Ja? A to na co? Ja się dziś oświadczam. Czy pani myśli, że tego nie zrobię? Pod słowem, że dziś jeszcze — i to w Buczynku. Ja już nie mam czasu na przypatrywania się i namysły. W tych rzeczach musi być trochę hazardu. Dziś się oświadczam, tak jak tu przed panią stoję. Pani Połaniecka poczęła się śmiać sądząc, że żartuje, on zaś odpowiedział: — Ja się także śmieję, bo w tym nie ma nic smutnego. Nic nie szkodzi, że to w dzień pogrzebu: nie jestem przesądny. A raczej owszem! jestem i wierzę, że z pani ręki nie może być źle. — Ależ to nie z mojej ręki. Ja ją przecie dziś dopiero poznałam. — Wszystko mi jedno. Całe życie bałem się kobiet, a tej jakoś nic a nic! To po prostu nie może być niewdzięczne serce. — Nie. I ja myślę, że nie. — A widzi pani. Na mnie ostatni czas. Przyjmie mnie, to będę ją całe życie, ot, tu nosił — (tu wsunął rękę w zanadrze surduta) — a nie, to... — To co? — To się zamknę i będę jaki tydzień od rana do wieczora malował. Mówiłem, że pojadę na kaczki — ale nie! To poważniejsza rzecz, niż pani myśli. Sądzę jednak, że powinna mnie przyjąć. Wiem, że ona tego damskiego papilota, tego Koposia, nie kocha; jest na świecie sama i sierota, a mnie zrobi dobrodziejstwo, za które potrafię być jej wdzięczny przez całe życie, bo ze mnie w gruncie rzeczy dobry człowiek — a boję się, żebym nie zgorzkniał. Marynia teraz dopiero spostrzegła się, że Świrski może mówić poważnie — i odrzekła: — Pan naprawdę dobry człowiek, więc pan nigdy nie zgorzknieje. On zaś odrzekł z wielkim ożywieniem: — Owszem. Mogłoby się na tym skończyć. Z panią będę szczery. Czy pani myśli, że ja jestem tak szczęśliwy, jak się wydaję. Dalibóg, że nie! Zdobyłem trochę pieniędzy i sławy — prawda. Ale może nie było pomiędzy mężczyznami drugiego, który by tak wyciągał ręce do jakiegoś kobiecego ideału, jak ja. I co? Spotkałem panią, spotkałem panią Bigielową, może jeszcze dwie, trzy — zacne, prawe, rozumne, czyste jak łzy... Niech pani pozwoli! Ja nie chcę mówić pani grzecznostek, a w tym, co powiem następnie, nie chcę wygłaszać krytyki, tylko odkrywam mój ból: widziałem między naszymi kobietami tyle szychu, tyle płaskich i płytkich natur, taki egoizm, tyle mielizn, tyle niewdzięcznych serc, tyle lalek z kartonu, tyle nieszczerych aspiracji, że od tego widoku mogło zgorzknieć dziesięciu takich jak ja. Po chwili zaś dodał: — To dziecko wydaje się inne: ciche, słodkie i bardzo uczciwe. Dajże Boże, żeby taka była —i żeby mnie chciała. Tymczasem pani Broniczowa, wziąwszy otwarcie Połanieckiego na bok, mówiła ze wzniesionymi oczyma: — O tak! on mi przypominał moje młode lata — i jak pan widzi, pomimo tego, że przez dłuższy czas stosunki między nami były zerwane, dochowałam mu do końca życia przyjaźni. Pan musiał słyszeć... Ale nie! nie mógł pan słyszeć, bom nigdy nikomu o tym nie wspominała, że ode mnie tylko zależało zostać... matką Helenki. Teraz już nie ma potrzeby tajemnicy. Dwukrotnie oświadczał się o moją rękę i dwukrotnie mu odmówiłam. Szanowałam i lubiłam go zawsze, ale pan zrozumie, że gdy się jest młodym, szuka się czego innego, szuka się tego, co znalazłam w moim Teodorze... O tak! Raz było to w Ischii, a drugi raz w Warszawie. Cierpiał bardzo — ale cóż ja mogłam poradzić? Czy pan w moim położeniu postąpiłby inaczej? Niech pan szczerze powie? Połaniecki nie mając najmniejszej chęci odpowiadać ani szczerze, ani nieszczerze, jak by postąpił w położeniu pani Broniczowej, rzekł: — Pani życzyła sobie o coś mnie zapytać? — Tak! o tak! Chciałam pana zapytać o jego ostatnie chwile. Helenka mówiła, że on umarł nagle, ale pan, mieszkając tak blisko, musiał go odwiedzać, więc może pan pamięta, co on mówił, może wie, jakie były jego ostatnie zamiary i myśli? Osobiście nie mam w tym przecie najmniejszego interesu. Mój Boże! chyba trudno było postępować bezinteresowniej. Pan Niteczki nie zna! Ale pan Zawiłowski dał mi słowo, że zapisze panu Ignasiowi swoje poznańskie majątki. Jeśli słowa nie dotrzymał lub nie zdążył dotrzymać, niech mu to Pan Bóg przebaczy, tak jak ja przebaczam. Majątek! — zapewne! To nic nie stanowi! Któż dał lepszy od Niteczki przykład nieoglądania się na majątek? Gdyby było przeciwnie, nie byłaby odrzuciła takich partii, jak markiz Jao Colimaçao lub pan Kanafaropulos. Pan musiał słyszeć także o panu Ufińskim? (To ten, co za swoje sławne sylwetki kupił już sobie pałac w Wenecji. Ostatnim razem wycinał księcia Walii.) Jeszcze tego roku oświadczał mi się o Niteczkę. Och tak, drogi panie! jeśli kto szukał majątku — to chyba nie my. Ale nie chciałabym, żeby Niteczka kiedykolwiek mogła pomyśleć, że zrobiła ofiarę — bo jednak... między nami, ona robi ofiarę, a biorąc po światowemu — wielką ofiarę! Na to Połaniecki, który był człowiek żywy i którego rozgniewały ostatnie słowa pani Broniczowej, odrzekł: — Nie znałem ani markiza Jao Colimaçao, ani pana Kanafaropulosa, ale na tutejszym gruncie to są nazwiska trochę... dziwne. Przypuszczam też, że panna Castelli wychodzi za Zawiłowskiego z miłości, a w takim razie wszelka ofiara jest wykluczona. Ja, pani, jestem człowiek otwarty i mówię to, co myślę. Czy Zawiłowski jest człowiekiem praktycznym, to inna rzecz, ale Zawiłowski nie wie i nie chce pytać, co przynosi mu panna Castelli; panie zaś doskonale wiedzą, co on przynosi, nawet pod względem światowym. — Ach, to pan, widzę, nie słyszał, że Castellowie pochodzą od Marino Falieri... — Właśnie, pani, żem nie słyszał ani ja, ani nikt inny. Przypuśćmy, że dla mnie i dla pani takie względy nie mają znaczenia, skoro jednak pani pierwsza wspomniała, że biorąc po światowemu, panna Lineta robi wielką ofiarę — ośmielę się temu zaprzeczyć i powiedzieć, że nie mówiąc już o talencie Zawiłowskiego i jego stanowisku — partie są równe. Z jego tonu i twarzy widać było, że jeśli pani Broniczowa nie poprzestanie na tym, co powiedział, to gotów mówić jeszcze otwarciej; ale pani Broniczowa mając widocznie niejedną strzałę w swoim kołczanie chwyciła rękę Połanieckiego i wstrząsając nią silnie, zawołała: — Ach, jaki pan poczciwy, że pan tak gorąco ujmuje się za Ignasiem, i jak ja pana za to kocham! Ale przeciw mnie nie trzeba go bronić, bo i ja jego pokochałam jak własnego syna. Kogóż ja mam na świecie, jeśli nie tych dwoje, i jeśli wypytuję, czy pan czego nie wie o jakim rozporządzeniu pana Zawiłowskiego, to jedynie przez miłość dla Ignasia. Wiem, że starzy ludzie lubią odkładać i odkładać, tak jakby przez to i śmierć dała się odłożyć. Ach, panie, śmierć nie da się odłożyć!... nie! nie! Ale Helence nic po tych wszystkich milionach, a Ignaś... mógłby dopiero prawdziwie rozwinąć skrzydła... Mnie i Niteczce chodzi przede wszystkim o jego talent. Ale gdyby przyszło co do czego... — Cóż ja pani mogę powiedzieć? — odrzekł Połaniecki. — Że pan Zawiłowski myślał o Ignasiu, to dla mnie rzecz niewątpliwa, i powiem pani dlaczego. Z jakie dziesięć dni temu kazał przynieść jakieś stare bronie, żeby mi je pokazać, przy czym zwrócił się do córki, i słyszałem, jak do niej mówił tak: „Tego nie warto w testamencie wyliczać, ale po mojej śmierci oddaj to Ignasiowi, bo tobie nic po tym." Z tego wnoszę, że albo już był zrobił jakiś zapis dla Ignasia, albo o nim myślał. Więcej nic nie wiem — bom go o nic nie pytał. Jeśli jakiś nowy testament jest. to za parę dni będzie wiadomo, a panna Helena z pewnością go nie ukryje... — Czy pan dobrze zna tę poczciwą Helenkę? Ale tak! tak! Pan jej nie zna tak jak ja — a ja za nią mogę ręczyć. Niech pan jej nigdy przy mnie nie podejrzewa! Helenka miałaby ukrywać testament? Nigdy, mój panie! — Zechciej pani łaskawie nie przypisywać mi myśli, których nie miałem i przed którymi się zastrzegam. Testamentu w żadnym razie nie można ukryć, bo go się robi przy świadkach. — A widzi pan, że tego nawet nie można ukryć, bo się to robi przy świadkach. Byłam pewna, że tego nie można ukryć. Zresztą pan Zawiłowski tak kochał Niteczkę, że choćby przez wzgląd na nią, nie mógł zapomnieć o Ignasiu. On ją na ręku nosił, jeszcze jak była taka, ot... Tu pani Broniczowa umieściła jedną dłoń powyżej drugiej, by w ten sposób dać Połanieckiemu pojęcie, jaką mogła być wówczas Niteczka, po chwili jednak rzekła: — A może nawet i nie była taka! Po czym wrócili do reszty towarzystwa, które skończywszy oglądać ogród zabierało się do śniadania. Połaniecki patrząc na wdzięczną twarz panny Castelli pomyślał, że wówczas, gdy stary pan Zawiłowski nosił ją na ręku, mogła być istotnie ślicznym i miłym dzieckiem. Nagle przypomniała mu się Litka, którą on także na ręku nosił, i zapytał: — Więc to pani taka dawna znajoma nieboszczyka? — O tak! — odpowiedziała panna Niteczka. — Będzie temu ze cztery... lata... Ciociu, jak to dawno poznałyśmy pana Zawiłowskiego? — O czym ta zakochana główka myśli! — zawołała pani Broniczowa. — Ach. mój dobry panie! Co to za szczęśliwy wiek i co za szczęśliwa epoka! Tymczasem Świrski siedząc przy pannie Ratkowskiej czuł, że nie tak łatwo będzie mu wywiązać się z obietnicy danej Maryni, jak się zdawało. Przeszkadzali mu świadkowie, a jeszcze bardziej jakaś niespokojność koło serca, w połączeniu z utratą zwykłej przytomności i swobody. „Pomyśleć— mówił sobie — że ja jestem większy tchórz, niż przypuszczałem!" I nie szło mu. Chciał przynajmniej przygotować grunt, a mówił o czym innym, niż sobie życzył. Zauważył teraz, że panna Ratkowska ma ładną szyję, z perłowymi tonami koło uszu, i bardzo ładny dźwięk głosu — lecz zauważył z pewnym zdziwieniem, że to onieśmiela go jeszcze bardziej. Po śniadaniu całe towarzystwo trzymało się, jakby na przekór, razem. Panie były pomęczone pogrzebem, a gdy w godzinę później pani Aneta oświadczyła, że trzeba wracać, doznał zarazem uczucia przykrości i ulgi. „Nie moja wina pomyślał—ja miałem stanowczy zamiar." Lecz gdy panie były już na wsiadanym, uczucie ulgi zmieniło się w nim w żal nad samym sobą. Pomyślał o swej samotności, o tym, że nie ma komu oddać ani sławy, ani dostatku; pomyślał o swoim współczuciu dla panny Ratkowskiej o ufności, jaką w nim budziła, o szczerej sympatii, którą od pierwszego wejrzenia dla niej powziął — i w ostatniej chwili zdobył się na odwagę. Podawszy więc panience ramię do powozu rzekł: — Prosił mnie pan Józef, żebym znów wpadł kiedy do Przytułowa — i dobrze! Wpadnę, ale z paletą i pędzlami. Ja tak chciałbym mieć pani głowę!... I uciął szukając, w jaki sposób przejść od tego, co powiedział, do tego, o co mu chodziło, a zarazem czując, że trzeba się ogromnie śpieszyć, bo nie ma czasu. Lecz panna Ratkowska, widocznie nie przyzwyczajona, by ktoś się nią zajmował, spytała z nieudanym zdziwieniem: — Moją? Na to Świrski rzekł prędko nieco przyciszonym głosem: — Niech mi pani pozwoli być echem i powtórzyć ten wyraz. Panna Ratkowska spojrzała na niego, jakby nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, ale w tej chwili pani Aneta zawołała ją do powozu, tak że Świrski miał zaledwie czas ścisnąć jej rękę i rzec: — Do widzenia. Powóz ruszył. Rozpięte parasolki wnet przysłoniły twarz panny Ratkowskiej, malarz powiódł wzrokiem za odjeżdżającymi i wreszcie zadał sobie samemu pytanie: — Czym ja się oświadczył, czy nie? Był jednak pewny, że panna Ratkowska będzie teraz myślała przez całą drogę o tym, co jej powiedział. Mówił sobie również, że znalazł się zręcznie i że dobrze skorzystał z jej pytania; pod tym względem był z siebie zadowolony, ale jednocześnie dziwił się, że nie doznaje ani wielkiej radości, ani niepokoju, i że ma jakieś głuche poczucie, jakby w tym wszystkim czegoś brakło. Zdawało mu się, że jak na chwilę tak doniosłą, jest za mało wzruszony. I w zamyśleniu zawrócił od bramy ku domowi. Pani Połanieckiej, która widziała z daleka pożegnanie, uszki czerwieniły się z ciekawości, pomimo jednak że męża nie było w tej chwili w pokoju, nie śmiała pierwsza pytać, lecz za to Świrski w oczach jej wyczytał tak wyraźnie pytanie: „czy się pan oświadczył?" — że uśmiechnął się i odrzekł tak, jakby je zadała: — Tak, pani!... prawie. Niezupełnie... Nie było sposobności do obszerniejszej rozmowy, więc nie mogłem mieć odpowiedzi; nie wiem nawet, czy zostałem zrozumiany. Marynia nie widząc w nim tego ożywienia, z jakim mówił z nią przedtem, i przypisując to niepokojowi chciała mu dodać otuchy, lecz przeszkodziło jej wejście Połanieckiego. Świrski też począł się zaraz żegnać, ale pragnąc widocznie zaspokoić dokładniej przed wyjazdem jej ciekawość, rzekł nie zważając na obecność Połanieckiego: — W każdym razie jutro będę w Przytułowie albo napiszę list; mam nadzieję, że odpowiedź będzie pomyślna. Po czym ucałował z wielką przyjaźnią jej ręce i po chwili znalazł się sam w swojej dorożce, pogrążony w kłębach płowej kurzawy i we własnych myślach. Jako malarz tak był przyzwyczajony do chwytania po malarsku rozmaitych nasuwających się oczom szczegółów, że czynił to nawet i teraz, ale mimo woli, bez należytego uświadamiania, jakby tylko powierzchnią mózgu. W głębi zaś zastanawiał się nad wszystkim, co zaszło. „Co u diabła, Świrsiu! — mówił sobie. — Co się z tobą dzieje? Czyś się nie rozpędzał dwadzieścia pięć lat, żeby przeskoczyć ten rów? Czy nie stało się to, do czego piałeś jeszcze dziś rano? Gdzie twój impet? Gdzie twoja radość? Czemu nie krzyczysz: «Nareszcie! Żenisz się — rozumiesz, stary dziku? Nareszcie! nareszcie!»" Ale było to próżne podniecanie się. Człowiek wewnętrzny pozostał chłodny: rozumiał, że to co go spotkało, powinno być szczęściem, ale tego nie odczuwał. Poczęło go ogarniać coraz większe zdziwienie. Postąpił, zdaje się, z wszelką świadomością i wolą. Nie był dzieckiem ani lekkoduchem, ani histerykiem, który sam nie wie, czego chce. Wyrozumowawszy raz, że tak będzie dobrze — nie zmienił zdania. Panna Ratkowska była przecie zawsze tą samą słodką, „zaciszoną", bardzo pewną istotą — czemuż myśl, że ona zostanie tym jego upragnionym od dawna „kobieciątkiem", nie rozgrzewała go silniej? Dlaczego nadzieja, zmieniona już niemal w pewność, nie zmieniała się zarazem w radość, a na dnie duszy zostało mu poczucie jakby jakiegoś zawodu? „To, co jej powiedziałem — pomyślał — mogło być zręczne, ale było suche. Niech mnie piorun trzaśnie, jeśli to nie było suche, a przy tym i niezupełne. Po prostu nie mam jeszcze pewności i nie odczuwam rzeczy jakby już spełnionej." Tu wrażenia malarskie przerwały mu wątek myśli. Owce rozproszone na przyległej pochyłej łące, przesłonione oddaleniem i zarazem skąpane w słońcu, wydawały się na zielonym tle jak jasne plamy, z odcieniem mocno błękitnym, obramowane złotem. — Te owce są niebieskie; impresjoniści mają trochę racji — mruknął Świrski — ale niech ich diabli porwą! Ja żenię się! I wrócił do swoich rozmyślań. Tak!... Skutek nie odpowiedział nadziei i oczekiwaniom. Bywają różne myśli, których człowiek nie chce sobie wypowiedzieć, ale bywają i poczucia, których nie chce zmienić w wyraźne myśli. Tak było ze Świrskim. Nie kochał panny Ratkowskiej — i oto była gotowa, prosta odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania, które sobie zadawał. Ale on ją omijał, póki mógł. Nie chciał przyznać, że bierze tę dziewczynę tylko dlatego, że ma ogromną ochotę się żenić. Pragnął wytłumaczyć sobie, że nie odczuwa rzeczy jako już spełnionej, co było wykrętem. Nie kochał! Inni przez kobietę dochodzili do miłości, on zaś do swojej ogólnej, wewnętrznej potrzeby kochania chciał dostosować kobietę, to jest, poszedł drogą wprost od zwykłej odmienną. Inni mając bóstwo budowali dla niego kościół, on mając gotowy kościół wprowadzał sobie do niego bóstwo, nie dlatego że je poprzednio z całej mocy uwielbił, ale że mu się wydało nieźle do architektury świątyni dopasowanym. I teraz zrozumiał, czemu jeszcze dziś rano okazywał tyle zapału i stanowczości, a teraz pozostał taki chłodny. Tym tłumaczył się i ów ogromny impet w przeprowadzeniu zamiaru, i ów brak duchowego alleluja! po jego przeprowadzeniu. Zdziwienie Świrskiego poczęło przechodzić w smutek. Pomyślał, że byłby może lepiej zrobił, gdyby zamiast tyle rozmyślać o kobiecie, zamiast tworzyć teorie, jaką kobieta być winna, złapał za pierwszą lepszą dziewczynę, która by mu przypadła do serca i zmysłów. Teraz pojął, że kocha się tę kobietę, którą się kocha, i nie dopasowywa się do niej żadnych z góry powziętych pojęć o miłości, bo te pojęcia — jak dzieci — dopiero z kobiety mogą się rodzić. Wszystko to było mu tym dotkliwsze, że jednak czuł, iż mógłby ogromnie kochać, i uświadamiał coraz dokładniej, że nie kocha, jak by mógł. Przypomniał sobie, co mu w swoim czasie opowiadał jeszcze w Rzymie Połaniecki o jakimś młodym lekarzu, który podeptany przez jakąś bezmyślną lalkę, mówił: „Ja wiem, jaka ona jest, ale nie mogę od niej odedrzeć." Oto była miłość mocna jak śmierć — oto ten kochał!... Nie wiadomo, dlaczego naraz przyszła Świrskiemu na myśl panna Castelli i Zawiłowski? Przypomniał sobie również jego zapatrzoną i jakby wniebowziętą twarz, którą widywał w Przytułowie. I znów zbudził się w nim artysta, który wskutek całych lat nawyknienia podstawiał się w człowieka nawet wówczas, gdy człowiek myślał o rzeczach najbardziej osobistych. Na chwilę zapomniał o sobie, o pannie Ratkowskiej, a począł myśleć o twarzy Zawiłowskiego i o tym, co właściwie stanowiło najistotniejszy jej wyraz? Jakaś skupiona egzaltacja? — tak! — ale było i coś innego — coś jeszcze istotniejszego. I nagle drgnął. „Dziwna rzecz — pomyślał — to jest głowa tragiczna!"